


Makeshift Gauge

by pathway



Category: Blade Runner (1982), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: “这到底是在测试我是否是个机器，还是在测试我的性取向？”





	1. Chapter 1

“我们可以开始了吗，科尔警探？”

几缕光线穿过审讯室墙顶的磨砂玻璃窗打在桌面上，点亮漂浮在半空的尘埃。

被叫做科尔警探的男人身体向后靠着椅背，朝桌子另一边的人举了下手里的打火机，对方略显无奈地回了个“请便”的手势。

“那么第一个问题，生日当天有人送给你一个用真的鳄鱼皮做成的钱包，你会怎么做？”

“人们习惯于给各种事物贴上标签，在时间线上做下记号，赋予它们意义，就像试图在这庞大的旋转着的时间漩涡中抓住一块浮木以便不被它吞噬一样，所谓的意义都不过是在自欺欺人罢了。”

“…你知道这不是我想问…”

“我不会接受那个钱包，同时会把那人上报给相关部门。”

头顶的风扇继续恼人地转着发出有规律的噪音，记录员烦躁地瞟了眼毫无反应的指针，开始念下一个问题。

“你去和朋友们聚餐，服务生端上来一盘兔肉，包括兔子的头颅和耳朵。”

“可怜的兔子，他们不该那么做。”

“你和妻子走在街上看到一幅男士香水广告，照片里的男人全身上下只围了一张拼接过的豹子皮毛…”

“这到底是在测试我是否是个机器，还是在测试我的性取向？”警探的语气里透露着厌倦。情绪波动测试仪的指针依然纹丝不动。

“你的妻子说她也想要一张那样的皮草，你会给她买吗？”测试员继续道。

“不会，我会告诉她那是不对的。”

“你的女儿将一只蝴蝶装在玻璃瓶里拿给你看，”指针突然大幅度摆动了一下，但很快又回到原位，“她想让你教她如何将蝴蝶做成标本，你的反应是？”

短暂的沉默后，男人依旧平稳且不带感情的声音响起，“我会帮她一起把那只蝴蝶做成标本，然后挂在客厅里最显眼的地方。”

他接着将手里的烟按灭在桌面上，没理会测试员惊讶的目光，起身走出了审讯室。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以他自己知道吗？”

“我不这么认为。”索尔特把手里的报告递给马蒂，“从这个卧底项目投入运作起我们就在定期对他进行人性测试，你知道，多数外勤警员都要做，一方面为了观察他的心理状态，另一方面为了避免他对自己的身份起疑心…”

“你们给他错误的测试结果？”

“是的，但最近一次测试结果…可以说我们几乎不用撒谎了。前几天他把五发子弹打在了一个毒贩身上，我们不得不把他召回重做测试…总之他现在处于一个比较危险的状态，自我意识过强的仿生人迟早会反叛。”

马蒂转头看了眼等在索尔特办公室外的仿生人。那家伙套着一件黑色皮夹克，歪歪斜斜地靠在墙边，用眼神和肢体语言在自己周围拉起一道无形的警戒线。

“我还是不太清楚我的任务…你们如果想要我’辞退’他，我现在就可以执行，为什么要把他派作我的搭档？”

“因为，”索尔特有些懊恼地挥了下手，“这个型号的性能算是目前最好的，我们暂时没那么多预算再弄一个新的。说白了就是科尔还有剩余价值，而我需要你在最大限度地利用好它的同时监视他的行动，一旦他有反叛的迹象你就可以’辞退’他。”

“呃，等一下，这是认真的吗？带个不定时炸弹在身边，等它快炸了才能拆弹？”

“少废话，这就是你的新任务，要么做好它要么滚蛋。”

“……”马蒂开始感到太阳穴隐隐发痛。

“现在，拿好这份资料，”一个标着验尸报告的文件夹滑到马蒂眼前，“然后把那家伙带离我的视线范围。”

办公室里除了索尔特只有马蒂知道拉斯特科尔的真实身份，然而这并没有让科尔对于新环境的融入容易多少。这个仿生人除了外形像人类以外，几乎就没有一丝人味，他一点没有试图融入这个团体的意思，跟马蒂的交谈也都止于最基本的礼节。

马蒂不理解索尔特在担心什么，在他看来拉斯特几乎没可能通过人性测试，上帝啊，看看那家伙研究尸体的样子，没有人可以像他一样盯着一具腐烂的肉体这么长时间都不带皱眉的。对于那些社交常识，他要不是毫无观念，就是不屑一顾。在别人沮丧时他也不屑施舍一点安慰，连这些最简单的同理心都没有，他哪像个正常的人类了？

但不得不承认的是，索尔特想留着这家伙还是有道理的。

马蒂还没从宿醉中缓过来，正陷在椅子里抿着口咖啡时，拉斯特将一叠照片和纸张甩到他桌面上，“准备一下，一会去这里。”

“你什么时候查到的？”

“昨晚失眠。”

是失眠还是根本就不需要睡眠？马蒂在心里嘀咕。

玛姬坚持要求马蒂请拉斯特来家里吃饭，马蒂不认为这是个好主意，毕竟拉斯特是他的任务，他迟早得做出那个决定，走得太近也许不是件好事。但基于保密协议马蒂也没法跟玛姬解释这个理由，最终他还是妥协了。而拉斯特也出乎意料地答应了他的邀请。

那个晚上看着眼眶发红的搭档，马蒂重新考虑了眼前这个仿生人拥有人性的可能性。

两个星期后，他们终于在一家酒吧里找到了他们的追捕对象。

勒杜，应该是这个名字，在越过几张桌子和他们对视了大约三秒后突然明白过来，转身冲向酒吧的后门。就像他曾经辞退的那些仿生人一样，马蒂在这个人脸上也清楚地看见了恐惧，他们明知逃不过，但仍然在恐惧的驱使下垂死挣扎。

拉斯特在马蒂反应过来前就追了上去，一眨眼就消失在马蒂的视线中。

马蒂咒骂着拨开人群。他居然让两个仿生人同时离开了自己的视线。万一拉斯特已经发现了呢？他会不会和那个勒杜达成什么共识然后反过来对付他？或者干脆一起消失？

那是否意味着他必须得在今天做出那个决定？

他有种不好的预感，这次任务要搞砸了。

马蒂最终气喘吁吁地在某个停车场找了到他们。显然他所担心的事并没有发生。

勒杜毫无生气地倒在水泥地上，血混着雨水在他身下蔓延开。拉斯特低着头站在一边，棕色短发湿漉漉地贴着额角，握着枪的手似乎在颤抖，背后的霓虹灯在他身上铺下混乱的色彩。

马蒂突然想问他是否还好，想问他刚才发生了什么，但最终只是拿出了对讲机通知总部来收拾尸体。  
这期间拉斯特已经把枪收回枪套里，他从口袋摸出一根烟，试图在雨中点燃它。

不远处开始聚集起一群看热闹的人。

“该走了。”拉斯特说道。

而马蒂看着血泊里一动不动的尸体，找不到以往任务完成后的那种轻松。


End file.
